Jealousy
by suchaphangirl
Summary: Phil tells Dan that he's dating PJ. Dan gets jealous and is willing to do anything to win Phil's heart.


Dan and Phil normally did everything together, almost attached to the hip as most people would say.

But these past few weeks have been different. Phil has been distant from Dan. Dan missed having Phil around the house, it was quite. Dan had been trying to figure out where Phil was going or who he had been hanging out with but he wasn't getting any answers. Phil wasn't saying anything to Dan.

That was until one day when Dan was sitting in his and Phil's lounge in their apartment. Phil walked into the room with a smile on his face. Dan looked up at him and raised his eyebrows when he saw that Phil was actually at home.

"Wow, you're home?" Dan asked. Phil looked at him.

"Hey! It's late and I'm tired." He said. Dan chuckled. "But, I actually do need to talk to you about something important." Phil sat down next to him.

"Ooo sounds serious." Dan said. Phil rolled his eyes playfully.

"You know how I told you I was bi when we first met?" He asked.

"Of course! How could I forget?" Dan asked.

"Um, well…I'm dating someone…Another guy." Phil said. Dan looked at him.

"You're d-dating someone?" He asked. Phil nodded. "Who?" Dan asked.

"Well, its…I'm dating PJ." Phil said. Dan looked at him with shock.

"PJ? As in kickthepj? Our friend PJ?" He asked. Phil nodded. "What in the hell? When did this happen?" Dan asked.

"Um…It's been about two months ago." Phil said nervously.

"Two months?!" Dan yelled. "How come you're only just now telling me this?" He asked.

"I'm sorry but we wanted to wait for the time to tell people. We just wanted to wait. PJ's telling Chris right now." Phil said. Dan rolled his eyes. "I'm afraid to ask if you're happy for me." Phil said. Dan took a deep breath.

"I am happy for you." He said. Dan quickly grabbed his laptop and stood up and then he left the room.

"Dan!" Phil yelled with shock. He let out a sigh.

The next day, Dan was up at 10 o' clock in the morning. He was just now walking into the kitchen. He looked up and took a deep breath when he saw Phil leaning against the counter and was texting. Phil looked up when he heard someone walk in.

"Hey." Dan said nervously when Phil looked at him.

"Hey." Phil said as he put his phone into his pocket. "I'm going out." Phil said. He went to walk past Dan but Dan quickly grabbed his arm. Phil looked at him with shock. "Dan, I have to go. PJ is waiting for me." Phil said.

"I can't let you go." Dan said. Phil sighed.

"Dan, this is getting ridiculous." He said. Dan crossed his arms against his chest.

"What's so great about PJ?" He asked. Phil looked at him.

"What are you talking about?" He asked. "PJ's my best friend, you know that." Phil said.

"Why did you have to pick him though?" Dan asked. "Out of everybody? It had to be him." He said. Phil frowned.

"What are you trying to say Dan?" Phil asked. Dan took a deep breath.

"What I'm trying to say is…I love you." Dan said. Phil stared at him with shock. That was the last thing Phil expected to hear Dan say. "I've been in love with you since the first day we skyped each other." Dan said. Phil frowned.

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" He asked. Dan sighed.

"I didn't want to ruin our friendship in case anything happened." He said. Phil groaned.

"Why are you telling me this now? I'm with PJ. I love PJ." Phil said.

"Are you? Are you really though?" Dan asked. Phil stared at him for a few seconds. Dan smirked.

Of course Dan felt bad that was he trying to steal Phil away from PJ. PJ was one of his best friends and he did care about him and he hoped that his friendship wouldn't be ruined later. But, Dan was willing to do anything to win Phil's heart.

"God damnit Dan! Don't do this to me." He said. Dan stepped closer to Phil and pulled him closer.

"Now that you know how I feel…I'm willing to do anything…Anything…To make you mine." Dan said.

"I don't want to break PJ's heart. He's...He's done nothing wrong. He's innocent." He said. Dan wrapped his arms around Phil's neck and kissed him. Phil's eyes went wide with shock. Dan quickly pulled away from the kiss before Phil had a chance to kiss him back. Phil sighed.

"I hate you so much Dan." He said. Dan smiled because he knew that Phil didn't really hate him. Phil leaned forward and gave Dan a kiss. "But I'm not gonna lie…I've had feelings for you for a long time. I just thought always thought you were straight." Phil said.

"I am." Dan said. Phil blinked a few times. "You're the only boy I've ever been attracted to and I'm not just saying that." Dan said. Phil blushed.

"You don't really mean that." He said. Dan laughed and kissed him again.

"Yes I do." He mumbled against Phil's lips. Phil wrapped his arms around Dan and pulled him into a hug.


End file.
